Spider
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: Raivis never did like spiders... rated T for Tino's and Raivis' - yes, Raivis' - foul mouths. I'm pretty sure you can relate, and I'm also sure that the romance thing kinda shine through if you take off the sunglasses.


****This A/N was paid for in part by the International Association of Yaoi, the Awseomness of the Bad Touch Trio, and, of course, readers like you. THANK YOU (from Canada).  
****OK! After that random spat... from my dumbass sister that gave me this idea... **_**(DAMN STRAIGHT BITCH!)  
**_**Um, so, after my sister said something rude and made me fuss at her about it, she comes over here and tells me about a story she's writing **_**(that probably won't ever get finished because she has commitment issues...) **_**I stopped listening to her after she acted like Raivis freaking out (Which she said he probably did) it gave me this idea because the plot bunny flew in through the window tied to an orange balloon that said, SPIDAH TIME! **_**(YAY FLYING MINT BUNNY!)**_** She once walked into her room and a huge spider was on her bed, and she ran out screaming. Thus makes this idea kinda similar. Maybe if I can write the damn thing and get it uploaded before the nights out I'll be happy, because I have a **_**HEADACHE**_** and I won't be able to type this shit in the morning.****

Either it was eight thirty in Raivis' head or in real life. But either way, keeping Peter occupied and stuff like that for the day into the evening tired him out.

He was rather eager to lie down in his bed while Peter took a shower, stumbling into the room and falling backward on the bed.

"Ah... comfortable." He sighed, closing his eyes.

A few minutes passed by, and Peter was still showering.

Raivis felt something tickle his face, he was too sleepy to open his eyes and check to see what it was – so he merely brushed his hand against his face and snuggled deeper into the blankets.

Whenever he heard the shower still running for another five minutes, Raivis opened his eyes and sat up, "What in the world is taking him –"

He felt something light, ticklish, and freaky on his hand.

Raivis slowly turned his head, looking downward with eyes wide as plates.

There, crawling onto his hand was the biggest spider he had even seen in real life.

At first, there was no reaction, just a stare and a beating heart that threatened to jump out of his chest. Then, whenever the spider took another step off Raivis' hand, he screamed.

"Raivis?" There was thudding and a door being yanked open, "What is it Raivis?"

Peter walked into the room, seeing his friend standing on a chair on the side of the room with the huge window. "Raivis?"

"S-sp-sp-sp-sp-spi-sp-spid-spid-d-d_-SPIDER!_" Raivis howled, backing up further into the chair.

After being stared at for a minute, Peter grinned as he thought, "Raivis..."

"What?"

"Does that mean you want me to get rid of it?"

"Y-yes!"

"On one condition." Peter held up a finger, "Only if we sleep in the same bed." His grin became bigger.

Raivis' gaze turned to Peter, "_NO!_" he clearly stated.

"Then that spider is enjoying its current home." Peter began to walk away.

"Y-y-y-you're n-not gonna g-g-get r-rid of i-it?"

"Unless _we_ sleep in the bed."

"W-why don't you think of something else?" Raivis asked.

"No."

"Peter!"

"Well... if you let me stay up until ten..."

"Fine, fine, same bed!" Raivis yelled, form loosening as he glared at Peter, "Now get rid of it!"

With a smug grin, Peter walked over to the bed, "Gladly." And grabbed the spider by the leg. "Here it is Raivis." He walked towards the window.

Raivis reacted in a way that made Peter drop the creature "_**YOU'RE SURE AS HELL KEEPING THAT FUCKING BUG AWAY FROM ME OR I'M GONNA SEND YOU HOME RIGHT NOW!**_"

The spider managed to get only a foot away before Peter picked it up again, "I was gonna throw it out the window!"

"O-oh..." Raivis carefully stepped down from the chair, sprinting to the other side of the room as Peter opened the window and tossed the spider out.

"It's gone!" he raised his arms and sung, "It's away from my Raivis!"

Said older boy blushed and looked at his Latvian flag sock-feet as he said, "Get dressed and get ready for bed..."

Peter threw himself onto Raivis a couple minutes later, "OK! I'm dressed!"

"In... pajama bottoms?"

"What? It's summer!" Peter whined.

"OK..." Raivis swallowed, not feeling comfortable with Peter in his bed, much less with him shirtless.

"By the way..." Peter sat down on the mattress, "...I wanna tell you a secret."

Raivis walked over, "What is it then?" he leaned down.

"This." Peter said before pulled Raivis down a little more and kissing him, making an interesting popping sound as he pulled away and said, "That was for even checking on you."

Raivis' eyes widened, "I-it was?"

"Uh huh. For getting rid of the spider..." Peter stroked Raivis' arm, "...I get the extra pillow. Night!" he flopped all the way into a laying position with two of the three pillows on the bed.

_Oh, OK, we're fine..._ Raivis thought, crawling into the other side of the bed.

* * *

"_**OH MY –**_" the sound of plates falling and crashing made Peter jump up from the couch and run into the kitchen.

"Raivis?" he asked, poking his head in the room.

What he saw was the plates his adoptive "Mama" had given them shattered on the floor, a huge black botch on the while tile, and Raivis' apron on top of some broken plate pieces.

"...where are you?" Peter asked, walking in.

"P-P-P-Peter..." Raivis was standing on a chair, on the far side of the table.

"What is it?" Peter crossed his arms.

Raivis pointed, "S-s-s-spider." He hissed.

The other male turned and looked at the now moving animal on the floor, crawling over broken plates and making its way to under the stove.

Peter casually picked it up by the leg and held it up to his face, "Wow, bigger then that one hiding in the bathtub." He grinned, remembering how _that_ night ended.

"S-shut up and get it out!" Raivis cried.

"I am, I am." Peter began to walk towards Raivis' direction – which was also the way to the back door.

"_**DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME WITH THAT THING PETER OR I SWEAR YOU WILL BE SLEEPING ON THE MOTHERFUCKING LAWN WITH THAT DAMN SPIDER WITH MY FUCKING SHOE UP YOUR ASS!**_"

Peter stopped, staring at Raivis before saying, "I was gonna throw it out the back door."

Raivis blinked, "O-oh..." he got down, quickly made his way to the other end of the table as Peter walked to the door. He was on another chair as Peter threw the animal outside and shut the door, smugly smiling and turning to the Latvian, "Now, how does that work?"

"F-fine." Raivis stepped down from the chair.

"You know that I won't ever throw a spider on you, right?" Peter asked, starting to help Raivis clean up the plates.

"Y-yeah, but they scare me..."

"But, it's kinda cute to see you cuss me out whenever I walk your way with a spider." Peter grinned.

"_Fuck no._" Raivis held up a shard threateningly.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Peter held up his hands, "When we said 'To death we will part' I think it meant by natural causes."

Raivis sneered, "Whatever." He then looked at the plates shamefully, "Your mother wasted so much cash on these..."

"Mother?"

"I mean, Tino."

Peter laughed, "You remind me of him, y'know, how wife-like you are and how you both hate spiders."

"Shut up and go buy some paper plates."

* * *

"_**SON OF A-**_" The clattering upstairs and the sound of a vase breaking made Berwald shake his head before looking up the steps. After hearing a few more shuffling noises, and Hana-Tamago barking, he got up from his seat and trudged up the stairs.

"T'no?" he asked, looking at the thing that was separating the two.

Tino and Hana-Tamago were staring down – with a lot of fear – at a spider that sat innocently on the carpet. "Berwald, kill it, Berwald – kill it kill it _KILL IT!_" Tino held Hana-Tamago tighter to his body.

With a smug grin, Berwald picked up the spider by a leg and held it in the air for a few seconds. Giving Tino enough time to wrongly assume what he was going to do with it.

"_**OK YOU ARE SURE AS HELL GONNA SLEEP ON THE MOTHER FUCKING LAWN TONIGHT IF YOU EVEN DARE SWING THAT DAMN DISGUSTING THING AT ME!**_"

"I w's g'nna thr'w it outs'de." Berwald made his way down the steps while saying, "Ya b'tter be gl'd I ain't l'ke D'nmark."

"Of course..." Tino chuckled, "...he'd throw it at Norway."

The sound of the front door opening and closing made Tino able to inspect his damage, "Y'know, I wonder if Raivis has broken anything from seeing a spider."

"W'll." Berwald returned, "He'd b'tter be d'mn h'ppy he marri'd P'ter."

* * *

****OMG I am so heartless. I'm tired, errors will be fixed later. I hope, I'll just upload this and ta-da! Fanfic!****


End file.
